Poppy Evans
by afish.2far
Summary: An alternate beginning to Harry Potter, involving a long-lost relative, a darker side of Dumbledore, and some McGonagall awesomeness. sick!Harry abused!Harry Main chars HP/PP/MM/SS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this. The plot bunnies came to me and wouldn't leave until I had it all down in words. JKR and Warner Bros own all the characters in this story.

**Chapter 1**  
Harry was terrified. He'd only ever seen his uncle this mad once before, the time when his uncle to come fetch him after he'd found himself on the school roof. The school had said that climbing on school property wasn't allowed and had phoned his relatives. His uncle had driven straight over to "have a quiet word" with his nephew then.

Harry shuddered at the memory. He'd got such a beating that night for "being freakish". He'd fallen unconscious after the brass buckle of the belt had caught him round the back of head. As he blacked out he heard a shriek of "Vernon!" and then he had mercifully felt no more.

This time his Uncle looked worse. His massive purple face was close up to Harry's and Harry could smell his whiskey breath and count everyone of the marks on his uncle's fat nose. Harry was on the floor having tripped over one of Dudley's toy trucks as he had tried to back away from his leering uncle. Now he could do nothing as his uncle stood over him his hands undoing his belt, his purple face twitching in fury. He lifted the belt up and Harry's hands automatically covered his face muttering

"Please Uncle Vernon, please... please..."

All he got in response was a low "this'll knock that freakishness out of you boy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time Vernon looked like this she'd just about managed to keep him from killing the boy by keeping him distracted and eventually shouting that she didn't want Dudley to grow up with a father in jail. Fortunately for both of them he'd stopped beating the boy at that and she had been able to carry him upstairs, lying him in the bed in Dudley's second bedroom. There was blood everywhere but somehow he'd made it through the night, his magic no doubt...

Petunia stopped her thoughts here. She had given Vernon his usual whiskey when he walked through the door today and she knew that he had had a bad day by the colour of his face. It was always a rather unappealing shade of red but when he had to deal with their freak of a nephew it went purple and the vein in his neck would start throbbing. If it got even worse then his face started twitching too. Today, she knew, he would go the whole way and the boy would be on the receiving end. She had left him to his whiskey as soon as she could knowing that he wouldn't care whether she was there or not. There would be no "How was your day, dear?" or "What would you like to do tonight, dear?" today. Oh no.

She was currently sat in Dudley's second bedroom that she was considering giving to her nephew. It was a small room, completely stacked wall to wall with toys that Dudley had either broken or just plain decided he didn't like. There was a drum kit with a hole in, a racing bike with only one wheel, at least 3 broken computers and many, many dinosaurs and other "monsters" that had either been subject to Dudley's tantrums and had lost their heads or that her son had said weren't scary enough. That was just on the top. She knew her nephew would get the letter from that... school soon and it being addressed to "The Cupboard Under the Stairs" was something her pride could not contend with. The school would surely see it and awkward questions would be asked. She would of course make the boy clear the room up first though.

Mind made up she went downstairs again to tell the boy to move all his stuff from the cupboard to the bedroom when a sound made her freeze. It was the unmistakeable sound of belt hitting boy and by the frequency of it Vernon was going at it harder than last time.

From how Vernon looked when he walked in and hearing those noises she instinctively knew she would be risking her own life this time if she tried to stop him and so she hurried back upstairs again. She couldn't stop him herself but she had to help the boy. She hated everything magical and the boy was a living reminder of everything Lily had stolen away from her - with that letter Lily became the golden girl, the special one and although Petunia was older she got pushed into the background - but she was not so bitter that she would condemn her nephew to death.

When this happened last time she had sent a message to Albus Dumbledore saying that Harry was badly injured and could he send some help. She had never received a response. She knew that this time he would need immediate medical assistance if he were to have any chance of survival and so decided to contact the only other one from that world she knew - Severus Snape.

xxxxxxxx

Severus Snape ran into the Hospital Wing his robes billowing behind him and slamming the doors as he entered.  
"Poppy get your emergency kit and come with me!" he yelled to the room in general

Poppy Pomfrey, head healer at Hogwarts, alerted by the wards that somebody had entered the Hospital Wing and then the distinct yelling of a certain Potions Master came rushing out of her quarters, expecting bad things and the sight she saw didn't make her feel any better. Snape certainly did not look at ease. He was antsy, more snappish than normal and obviously in a rush somewhere else. As she looked over him she could even see a flash of fear in his face. It made her worried as Severus could hide his emotions better than anyone else she knew.

"Severus are you trying to wake the castle? Are you injured? It's nearly 1am!" she asked quickly.

"No you silly woman, didn't you hear what I just said? I require you and your emergency kit urgently elsewhere" he snapped back.

"Severus what is the matter?" she asked fighting back a yawn. There had been no critical night patients for quite a while and she had got used to having a solid night's sleep.

Snape's answer was short: "Harry Potter".

Poppy's eyebrows rose practically into her hairlinr as all traces of tiredness vanished on her face. She quickly transfigured her nightgown, summoned her emergency pack and followed the Potions Master out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry felt content. He didn't hurt anywhere which was a novelty these days since his uncle has decided to beat it out of him. What "it" was he didn't know nor did he know what he had done this time to anger his uncle so much but both were probably due to his freakishness... Everything always was.

He stopped this train of thought as he heard a soft voice calling to him

"Harry sweetheart you need to wake up"

This was the first time in his life that someone had spoken gently to him and he didn't want it to stop. He kept completely still in the hope the voice would come again. It did.

"Come on Harry, you have to wake up" the voice coaxed "Wake up for mummy"

That did it. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in an entirely white bubble that was just barely pulsating, tickling the hairs on his skin as is went in and out. The feeling soothed him and subconsciously he started matching his breathing to the pulsing. As this continued and he became more aware he realised that the pulsing was getting stronger. All of this went out of his head though when he saw the woman by his side - his mum.

"Mum!" he cried. He got up to hug her and when he felt the comforting arms around him, he broke down. He had never been held like this before, the only touch his aunt and uncle gave him was in anger or annoyance and to feel care and love like this was so overwhelming that he just couldn't stop the tears falling. He sat cradled in his mothers arms just letting the tears fall and she held him close. Eventually the tears subsided and Harry collapsed again on the "floor" of the white bubble. She sat down next to him, keeping one arm around him all the time.

"Am I dead then?" he asked "I mean you are and I'm here with you"

"No sweetheart" his mother replied "but you are very close. Your uncle tried to kill you but your magic saved you"

"My m..magic?" Harry stuttered

"Yes my darling. You are a wizard. Magic is not a bad thing, nor is it freaky like your uncle says. He cannot understand it and so thinks it unnatural and a menace. He is frightened of what you could do so he takes every opportunity to make you feel small and unloved. Do you understand?"

"Mmmm" Harry's eyes drifted shut again as the pulsing of the white bubble started to fade. He hadn't really understood much of what she had just said, but he was too tired to care right now and had just accepted it.

"Harry!" Lily reached over and shook her son gently on the shoulder. "Harry you need to stay awake. Please. For me: stay awake"

"But I'm so tired" the boy mumbled. Lily could see that she was losing him to the impending sleep and she knew what would happen if he did. She had arrived only just in time to keep him from slipping away by feeding her own magic into his stationary magical core. Her love for him had made it work, but barely. She had then kept hold of his hand and that had helped it him enough to allow her magic to channel through him. She knew that if he fell asleep again, she wouldn't be able to waken him.

"Harry this is your magical core." she gestured to the white bubble surrounding them, the pulsing now strong enough to be feeling like a massive fuzzy teddy bear when it came in close. "This is where your magic takes you when you are badly injured. It is like your heartbeat. As long as it is pulsing you can survive. The more awake you are, the stronger the pulsing."

"So if I fall asleep I'll die?" Harry asked. It sounded far-fetched but he had heard so much that confused him this far that in his tired state he was willing to believe anything.

Lily nodded once. "Help is on its way. You just need to hold out a little longer"

Harry nodded weakly, then curled up closer to his mother, wanting the feeling of comfort and love never to end. Lily picked him up in a tight hug then said "You can't stay with Petunia and Vernon. Your magic can only save you so many times."

Two pops were heard startling both Potters. It was the first sound that had come from outside the bubble. Lily put her son down, hugged him once more then said "Help is here for you now. I must go. Goodbye my sweet, lovely, brave boy. Remember you are a wizard and nobody can take that from you."

Harry nodded, hugged his mum back and whispered "love you Mum". It felt so good to say those words that he started to cry again.

Lily kissed him on the forehead. "Love you Harry" she said. Then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Snape and Poppy apparated directly into the Dursleys' pristine front hall. After what seemed like hours but was in reality probably only 10 minutes, Vernon had finally calmed down enough that Petunia had managed to drag the bleeding, battered and unconscious boy upstairs and into his new room. As she had brought him up she had felt many broken bones and an inflamed and swollen abdomen. She was no doctor but even she knew that that most likely meant internal damage. She had sat with him, hoping that his magic would do something - anything - to give her hope that he might yet survive and to lessen her feeling of helplessness, allowing her to once more shut the "caring" feelings away and go back to ignoring and belittling him. She waited and waited with nothing happening until she heard a sound that she hadn't heard for years - the pop of apparition. She ran downstairs, grabbed their hands and pulled them up the stairs again and into the room where the boy lay on the edge of death, having never moved from when she had dumped him on the bed, the sheets turning red from his lying on them.

"Merlin's beard" Poppy breathed. She cast a few quick diagnostic spells and paled even further. "Severus give me a core stabiliser, a core replenisher, a blood replenisher and the strongest swelling reducer"

Snape went white but quickly fetched the medi-witch what she asked for. They were the four strongest healing potions known! Requiring just one of them meant a week long stay in the Hospital Wing.

"What has happened here?" he thought to himself

He came out of his thoughts when he heard Poppy trying to catch his attention "Sorry Poppy what was that? I was lost in thought"

Poppy sighed then said "We need to take him to St Mungo's. The Hospital Wing is not equipped to deal with and heal these type of injuries." She gestured to the parchment that had on it her results of the diagnostics she had done.

Snape scanned the list of injuries and raised his eyebrows briefly before locking the thought of how the boy was even remotely still alive behind his Occlumency shields. Such thoughts were not good in a situation like this. He then looked up and caught Petunia's eye before turning back to the medi-witch. "Poppy we will take him back to Hogwarts. He cannot go to St. Mungo's for that will alert people that must not be alerted" he said in the low baritone he used for scaring students. It never failed to work on anyone and he needed her compliance right now, if the boy stood a chance of recovery. "I will brew you any potions you need."

Poppy was shocked. Never had anyone stood up to her before in the matter of student welfare and now Severus was using his you-will-not-mess-with-me voice. She had no idea what was going on or why Severus was adamantly against St Mungo's but she knew one thing: the boy needed immediate medical attention and her Hospital Wing was at least better than here so cradling Harry to her chest she levelled a death glare at Snape and apparated out.

xxxxxxxxx

Three hours later the boy was stable enough that Poppy thought she could leave him. She daren't use any more magic on him anyway lest it overload his own recovering magical core. She was still doubtful that he would survive the night, but she had done the best she could and had charms placed to alert her to the slightest change in his condition.

Now sat in her office, she was cradling a cup of tea as she allowed her exhaustion to show finally on her face as she sipped the hot beverage. A move from Snape made her look up and she sent another death glare at the man opposite. He hadn't said a word whilst they had worked trying to save Harry's life merely passing her the potions she requested or if she didn't have it, brewing them. She remembered what he had said earlier and was fast running out of patience waiting for him to give her answers.

"Severus, you will tell me... now... what is going on here. Why is this child, Harry Potter no less, like this and why would he not be better off in St Mungo's where there are specialised child Healers?" Her tone was stern and forceful, the kind she used when forcing students to stay in bed and Severus, she knew, had been on the receiving end of it many times.

In response Snape growled at Poppy's tone and cast a complicated illusion over the bed where Harry lay making it appear empty and a silencing charm around them. Poppy's face, already haggard from the lateness of the hour and her hair damp from the exertion of trying to save her critical patient, deepened to red, shock evident all over it and she looked ready to explode with all her unanswered questions. Snape just shoved two pieces of muggle stationery into her hand. They were letters, one short, one long and he looked at her expectantly.

"Letters, Severus?" she asked brusquely. The man was creating more questions than he was answers! Snape just nodded and then sat back, giving no more information. Hoping the letters shed some light onto why Severus was acting so strangely, she opened the short letter and was shocked to find that it was from the woman they had just left - Petunia Dursley.

"Snape" the letter read "I know you and I never got on when we were younger but you are now the only one I can turn to. My nephew has been beaten to near death by Vernon. I need urgent assistance.

Do not tell Albus Dumbledore.

Petunia Dursley (Evans)"

As Poppy contemplated that Severus had known Harry Potter's guardian all this time, she looked at him enquiringly. He ignored her and gestured impatiently for her to move onto the second letter. This one was much longer.

"Now the boy is gone and Vernon has calmed down I can tell you a few more things.

This is the second occurence of this. The first time I asked Albus Dumbledore for help but he never responded and after subsequent letters to him regarding my nephew's accidental magic I believe that he wishes to keep Harry ignorant from the magical world and wishes no-one to interfere thus allowing Vernon's actions."

Poppy started at this and looked up at the man opposite for answers. Again she found none. Sighing in frustration she turned her gaze back to the letter and continued to read

"Dumbledore said that the protections on my house are fuelled by my blood relation to my nephew and he must stay here to keep them up. He was careful to mention that if the protection was to fail at any time he would instantly know. Probably to make sure I didn't send him to an orphanage as soon as possible!

What he neglected to mention was what would happen if the boy were to live with someone different but equally related to him. I believe the protection would be the same but would the fall of my protection notify Dumbledore if my nephew was already protected by the same method elsewhere?

You see I found my mother's journals from her teenage years whilst sorting boxes taken from her house and it appears she had another daughter whilst she was still young. According to her journals my grandparents disapproved and forced her to give the baby up for adoption but she was allowed to name the girl first. My mother always liked flowers and so she called her baby girl Poppy. Poppy was taken off to Merciful Sisters orphanage not 3 weeks later and my mother never saw her again.

If you can find this Poppy then you have another way to keep the blood protection. Do not let Dumbledore get hold of this. I fear he may use it for the wrong reasons.

Petunia Dursley"

"When did you get this?" Poppy asked hoping that he would answer this time and not make things any more confusing.

"Owl flew into my potion lab whilst I was making that last batch of bone solution" came the curt reply.

Poppy stood up and went into her quarters. When she came back she stood face to face with Snape.

"Severus" she demanded "brew me a bloodline potion."

Snape stared at Poppy like she had suddenly grown three heads. "Why" he asked in his silkiest voice "would you want that particular potion? You know how difficult it is to brew and you know what the side effects could be. It's not worth it just because you share the same first name of a woman that may or may not exist. Besides didn't Lily make a family tree?"

"No Severus you don't understand" Poppy replied. When she became tired her temper became really short and she was having to concentrate to remain calm. "I remember asking my parents when I was 8 or 9 why I didn't look like them. A lot of my friends then kept complaining that their parents' friends would say all the time how much they were alike to their mum or dad. That never happened to me, so I asked my parents why.

They told me that they had adopted me as a baby from an orphanage in London and raised me as their own. Sound familiar Severus?"

"Even so" he replied "Poppy was a very common name around that time and there are sure to be many orphanages in London. How can you be sure that it was this one?"

"I can't. Hence the necessity of the potion. If there is a chance that I can give that boy" she pointed to the bed in which the boy was lying "a normal life and protect him through his mother's sacrifice then I need to find out if I can or not"

"And damn the consequences? What if you are not this sister?" he still sounded unconvinced and a little annoyed.

"We'll cross that bridge then."

"Hmmmmm..." Snape paused apparently lost in thought "Poppy would you be interested in knowing your birth family even if it is not the Evanses?"

A slow nod came from Poppy "yes. It would be good to know I suppose"

"Then can I suggest an inheritance test at Gringotts? If you wish to do anything official in your birth name then you will have to do it anyway. Besides from being safer, a bloodline potion result is not sufficient for most ministry dealings"

At that moment a loud ring resounded, echoing through the large room and causing the tea cups to rattle on the table. Poppy was out of her seat, wand drawn and dispelling the illusion before Snape had even realised what the noise was. Looking over to the bed he saw Poppy casting not her usual diagnostics but more complex charms over the boy. Not knowing what she was doing but knowing he would be called if she needed him, he waited where he was, casting a warming charm on his tea and resuming to drink it in silence.

The medi-witch returned a few minutes later with a cautious look on her face. "He's survived the blood loss and trauma" she said "and that alarm was to notify me that his temperature is decreasing so we should have got hold of the infection as well. He's still severely ill, but not quite as close to death as he was"

Snape put down his teacup and started to cast the illusion spell again. As he did so however, he was interrupted by the medi-witch's arm on his.

"Why is this so necessary Severus?" she asked

"As I said, there are some people we must not alert"

"Here in Hogwarts? I thought you meant the minister and the press when you vetoed St. Mungo's"

Snape shook his head "It would be bad if they found out true, but I was more thinking Albus. I am inclined to trust Petunia that he knows and is ignoring what is happening to Potter" he practically spat the last word "she and I detested each other and would have not have spared a second thought if the other had died or been killed. In fact the first thought would have probably been "oh good". For her to contact me at all makes me think she must have good reason and for the topic to be Harry Potter - the embodiement of everything she detests, the living reminder of her sister... sweet, beautiful, gentle, talented, kind, Lily..." Here Snape stopped talking as his mind went off into memories of Lily Evans. Poppy shook him on the arm.

"Sorry Poppy, where was I? My mind went off on Lily" he smiled a little sheepishly

"Petunia contacting you about Harry"

"Ah yes. She resents Potter, detests me and has a fierce pride so for her swallow that pride and ask for help for him, from me no less, she must have cast iron doubts about the Headmaster. That is why I called you so quickly."

Poppy yawned. "I think I'm even more confused now Severus but I will keep Harry away from Albus for the time being. There is a private room we can put him in until we sort this out." Poppy levitated the still unconscious boy into a room off the side of the Hospital Wing and then turned to Snape.

"Severus it is gone 6am now. You should go back to your quarters now and get some rest. You will be needed in the Great Hall for breakfast after all"

"I am used to no sleep." he replied "I will stay here and watch over the boy Poppy. You get some sleep"

Hogwarts Head Healer set her hands on her hips and glared at the Potions Master, all traces of tiredness now completely gone, a frown the only expression on her face. "Severus Snape if you do not leave right now, go straight to your quarters and get some rest I will body bind you and pour dreamless sleep down your throat to force you. Go. Now."

Snape knew he had lost. Poppy always carried out her threats and he did not wish to see this glaringly sterile room as his first view tomorrow. He growled at the medi-witch then turned and stalked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Poppy came out of her quarters after a few hours of sleep to check on her patient she was pleased to see that Severus had obeyed her instructions and had not returned as he had often done before.

If there were patients staying in the Hospital Wing that needed regular observation or if she had had to attend to a late night emergency she was permitted to take meals in her quarters, rather than the Great Hall, so that she could be on hand if anything happened. Unfortunately this was allowed for the Head Healer only so Severus had not such a luxury. He was expected there every morning and she knew that the Headmaster would question why he was not there if he did not turn up as he did every time a staff member was missing. She knew that even she would get a visit from him later, but she felt that she could come up with a plausible excuse. However, to have both her and Severus missing breakfast was inviting trouble.

Poppy mused on this as she went into Harry's room. He was in the same position as before but to her practiced eye she could tell he was merely sleeping now rather than unconscious. She waved her wand over him recording his vital signs onto a piece of parchment nearby. It showed he was slowly recovering and so with a soft, relieved smile, she carefully brushed his fringe out of his eyes before heading back to her quarters to summon a house elf and breakfast.

xxxxxxxxx

Snape was in a foul mood. He had got barely an hour's sleep and he had Gryffindor and Slytherin first years for his first two periods, which meant he would have to be on full alert throughout the two hours. Not good with his current stress level he was sure. The lack of sleep thing on its own he didn't mind - being a spy had made him used to erratic amounts of sleep, it was that Poppy had treated him like an errant schoolboy and had got one over on him. He did not take kindly to being told what to do on matters of his own health and sanity and with the added stress of finding the son of his nemesis at death's door, it made for one very annoyed and angry Potions Master.

To make matters worse he knew that Poppy did not have to go to breakfast since she had had both a "late night emergency" and the boy needed "regular observation" so she would not leave the Hospital Wing for anything until she was satisfied that the boy would not die whilst she was out, however brief her excursion. He however had to be in the Great Hall for 8 am promptly for breakfast, other he would have to deal with an inquisitive Headmsater. He knew his occlumency shields would hold, the Dark Lord had tested that under torture, but it would be a dammed inconvenience for just not turning up to breakfast and he had enough inconveniences in his life - the main one currently residing in the Hospital Wing. He scowled darkly

"Drat that woman" he growled under his breath causing several students nearby to pale and walk more briskly away from him, afraid to run, but not wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger. Strangely this calmed him down and once he got to the Great Hall he stalked in as always, robes billowing behind him, his blank mask of no emotion on his face.

He didn't remember any of the breakfast conversation he had with Albus or in fact what he ate. His mind was on the boy upstairs and what were the least explosive potions he could set for the first years. As he finished his breakfast, his thoughts turned to what Poppy had told him after they had finished treating Potter earlier that morning. Making a sudden decision, he left by a side door and headed to the Hospital Wing.

xxxxxxxxx

Poppy had just finished her breakfast when she heard the doors to the Hospital Wing open. She knew Severus would come straight here as soon as his breakfast duties were over and sure enough, standing next to the room in which Harry lay, there he was.

"Poppy you need to go to Gringotts and do an inheritance test" he started, forgoing all pleasantries and holding his hand up to forestall any objections "I know, I know. I will deal with Albus and I will look after your Hospital Wing. You will be attending a family emergency and have been since 7 this morning. Sixty is quite old for a muggle is it not?"

Light dawning on the medi-witch's face, she looked at the man standing across from her.

"Trust a Slytherin to come up with a plan like that!" she teased "I have been wanting to visit Dad for a while now actually but just have not had chance. Since the loss of Mum he's been doing fewer and fewer things and I also think that the lack of magic in the house now is wearing him down. Thankyou Severus."

She turned back towards her quarters to gather a few things and then stopped. "You know Albus will come here. Harry is merely asleep now. His vitals need checking every two hours and as soon as he wakes. Send me a patronus if you have any problems."

Snape sent her an itritated look. "I am a qualified medi-wizard too, you know. I can handle one sick ten year old boy. Stop fussing and go before Albus actually does come in here"

Chuckling, Poppy gathered her things, took off her apron and touched a portkey leaving Snape alone in the big white room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Landing in Diagon Alley, Poppy set off for Gringotts. She wasn't sure how long Severus could hold Albus off for and so if he decided to come looking for her she'd rather be with her father then than now.

She knew the goblins on the main walkway dealt only with the vaults so she approached a desk off to one side. A goblin was sat behind it, working his way through what seemed like thousands of forms.

"I'd like to take an inheritance test please." She said politely. It always paid to be polite to goblins; they knew much more magic than wizards and could become angry over the slightest remark. Plus if you was respectful to them, there was a chance they may return the favour. Goblins were extremely valuable allies.

"37 Galleons" the goblin replied in a bored voice not looking up from his paperwork.

Poppy placed the money on the counter top and it vanished. The goblin vanished all of his paperwork and stood up at this point. Turning round, he ran a gnarled hand over the wall behind him. An intricately carved archway appeared in the wall and the goblin lead the medi-witch through it to a bare and practically empty room. It had blank stone walls and contained merely a chair and a table. In fact, it looked like it has just been chiselled out of the wall that held the archway and then a chair and table conjured.

The goblin pointed to the chair and snarled "sit there". Poppy did as she was told. The goblin shouted a spell in Gobble-de-gook and shapes appeared over her head before vanishing to give way to new ones. They were of all sorts, standard squares, circles, stars which changed to creatures: badgers, owls, griffins, unicorns and phoenixes all different coloured outlines and interiors, some static, some slowly fading through the rainbow and others jumping between colours fast enough to create an epileptic fit. Poppy was startled beyond belief, especially when the creatures started moving over her head, but the goblin just stared at them, seemingly looking for something. Once the chamber was bare once more, the goblin nodded his head and merely said

"Follow the forms. When you sign your name at the bottom, your birth parents' names will appear underneath." and with that he left the room.

Poppy shook herself and began to look at the form. She read the first one and then stared at the rest. They were questions such as why she was seeking this, why she hadn't come earlier and what she planned on doing with the information. At the bottom of the form there was a box marked "drop of blood" and a line to sign it.

"What peculiar questions" she thought.

She answered them all as best as she could and then when she got to the box marked "drop of blood" put down the quill and drew her wand to prick her finger. But just as she did so, before she could cast a thing, a drop of blood fell from her finger to the parchment. There was no cut on her finger, nor on the rest of her hand but this being a goblin procedure she was sure it was hers. Bewildered she picked up the quill again and signed in the required place. Instantly below came the line

Birth Parents: Lea and Paul Evans.

Poppy stared at it in disbelief - she was the older sister of one of her favourite students! She also could legally take Harry as her nephew now and take him away from those dreadful muggles in Surrey.

Thinking about Harry made Poppy remember the decoy to fool Albus and realizing that she had spent a long time here, she picked up her bag, walked back through the archway, thanked the goblin and after picking up her Gringotts inheritance papers she left the bank. Once out in the street she apparated straight to her father's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pah! Telling me what to do indeed..." Snape grumbled to himself as he wandered around the sterile room, stopping only momentarily to change the sheets on the bed the boy had laid on last night "she still treats me like a child sometimes I swear, especially if I'm injured, she won't let go of me then..."

"Talking to yourself Severus?" a voice interrupted his grumblings "it is the first sign of madness they say."

An amused smile graced the lips of the Hogwarts Headmaster as he entered the Hospital Wing. "Poppy would have you in here for a month if she heard you. Restrained to the bed no doubt as you seem so keen in running off..." His eyes were twinkling as he surveyed his Potions Master

"Well as enthralling as your ideas are, I doubt you came in here just to make small talk on my mental health. Which, I'll have you know, is as good as it ever was" Snape glared at Dumbledore

"You are quite right as always my boy." That twinkle and smile were still there and Snape was finding it maddening. "I was actually looking for Poppy. She wasn't at breakfast and I wanted to discuss the Hospital Wing supplies with her. There's been some new potions come out recently that I thought might be of use here in Hogwarts"

Snape's glare deepened. Those potions were experimental at best and definitely not fit for in a school.

"Then maybe it is better that I am here. After all, I am the Potions Master."

"Yes Severus, but is Poppy here?" Albus waved him off.

"Fool" Snape thought "you don't want to ask about new potions you just want to see why she wasn't at breakfast."

"She got called to a family emergency in London. She left earlier this morning after asking me if I would cover the Hospital Wing for the day. Since there is no-one here I assumed it proper to still take my breakfast in the Great Hall as always. She maybe back later but she would just direct you to me regarding these new potions anyway."

"Well send her my best wishes and tell her that I wish to speak with her at her earliest convenience."

"I will do Headmaster. Was that all you wanted?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes. Thankyou Severus."

As the Hospital Wing door shut behind him Severus Snape let out a sigh of relief. He'd survived the encounter with the Headmaster and he had managed to keep the boy a secret from him - for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
The first thing Harry did when he woke up the following morning was look around him. The bed felt too comfortable and there was too much light for him to be in his cupboard. He had never been taken anywhere before so he was curious. The room looked entirely white and at first he thought he was in his magical core again - that was bright and the comfortable - but as he looked around more, his blurry eyes registered some shapes in the room.

"There weren't any shapes before" he thought to himself "and my Mummy isn't here either. Maybe Aunt Petunia decided to get rid of me after all, she was always threatening that when I was bad..."

Not managing to get any further in working out where he was he decided to put it off until later and started to get out of bed. His Aunt always wanted him doing the chores regardless of his state of health, so he just assumed that wherever he was and whoever he was with now would want the same. He felt a lot better than he had ever done anyway; whoever he was with had already done far too much for him.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" a voice interrupted both his thoughts and his getting up.

"To do the chores" he replied "there's always stuff to do."

Poppy's mouth thinned. This sounded like it wasn't the first time he'd been injured and forced to work again too quickly afterwards. "Not here there isn't. You are injured and under my care here and I must insist that you get back into bed so that you can recover properly"

Poppy guided the small boy back to his bed "But I don't feel bad!" Harry protested weakly "and Aunt Petunia will be angry if the chores aren't done" he mumbled as he felt the covers being tucked back around him.

"Harry!" Poppy snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "You are in Hogwarts Hospital Wing now. You are not at your aunt's house. There are no chores and you will rest until I say you can leave. Do you understand?"

The boy's green eyes widened but he nodded.

xxxxxxxxx

Petunia read the letter that had come through the normal mail.

"So, some of those people do know how to use the post system then" was her first thought as she read it. That was quickly overtaken by the content of the letter which was really quite an intriguing read. If she didn't know it was true, she would have never believed it! She read the letter again

"Dear Mrs Dursley

Thankyou for contacting Severus about Harry. He is recovering well and woke up earlier today.

Severus and I have also managed to track down your older sister. It was discovered that I am her. I started doing accidental magic quite early, around the age of 3 I am told and at that time my mother, Ella Pomfrey, was looking to adopt a child. She knew I was a witch when the orphanage staff told her of the strange occurences that occured with me. She was a witch herself and gave me a wizarding childhood.

I went to Gringotts and did an inheritance test earlier in the week. The goblins do not divulge the secrets of their customers and any bloodline tests are treated as fact in our world as they cannot be tampered in any way. I am unequivocally your sister.

With regards to Harry, of course I can take custody of him. I will make sure he gets all the care he needs and a childhood.

Should you wish to see or contact him or me, please send a letter in the post to The Leaky Cauldron, London. It will find its way to me.

Best Wishes

Poppy Pomfrey  
Hogwarts School Healer"

Petunia was stunned. That her sister even existed had been a long shot, and that Snape could locate her even more so. To find her so quickly, a witch no less, working in that same school and happy to take the boy was more than she could take in at that moment.

She got up and went out of the house. She needed a walk to clear her head and process both the letter and the best way to tell Vernon that the freak wasn't coming back.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Poppy exited Harry's room, having finally convinced her patient that he needed to rest and recover more, she saw the Headmaster in the Hospital Wing. Hoping he hadn't seen her since she didn't go in the private rooms unless she had someone in there and Severus had not said anything about allowing Albus knowledge of Harry she called out

"Did you want something, Albus?"

Albus turned around, his eyes twinkling as always

"Hello Poppy, I trust you are enjoying having a quiet time?"

"Yes thankyou" she replied "It's not often that it happens"

"I'm glad to have caught you actually Poppy, you've been pretty elusive just lately!" His twinkle increased as he tried to catch her eye.

"Yes well with so few patients, I've taken some time to go and see my father. He's been going down hill since Mum died. Severus is here for any accidents that may occur. What did you want to see me for?"

"Oh nothing really, it can wait. Family is more important."

Poppy mentally smirked. "You have no idea what you just said Albus" she thought "Harry is more important than you!"

"Yes it is Albus. Thankyou." She turned and went into her office, expecting Albus to just show himself out as usual. What she didn't realise was that this time he cast a few spells before he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
Albus sat in his office thinking. There was something amiss about his Potions Master and Medi-Witch. He couldn't say what but his instincts had not failed him yet and there was just something about the way the two behaved around him that set him on edge - they were keeping something from him! That was something Albus Dumbledore could not cope with and so was the reasoning for his random visits to the Hospital Wing and the tracking charms he'd set when he left. They would log anyone who came in and out and would track the movements of anyone in the room at the time of casting.

Sighing to himself, he decided that the Slytherin nature of Severus would stop any attempt to get information so he would just have to let his charms do the work.

xxxxxxxxxx

Poppy sighed softly. A child should not have to take this many potions and even if they did they should not take them so willingly. Harry had just downed the 5th of this set with barely more than a grimace, almost as if he were pleased to take them. Of course she'd told him that they would make him better when she'd brought the first set of 6 to him earlier in the day but she still expected him to protest at the taste at least, if not the quantity or the frequency he had to take them.

"All done" she said to him as she saw him set down the last phial. "You should be finished with these potions soon. Good thing really, they don't taste nice do they?!"

"No" he agreed "but I've had worse"

Poppy was surprised. There weren't many things she could think of that tasted worse than bone strengthener, the last potion he had just taken.

"Well" she said, changing the subject "I think you may be well enough to get up tomorrow, and perhaps a few days after that we can take a trip to Surrey. Would you like that?" She fondly ruffled his hair as she finished speaking.

Harry nodded dumbly. He knew this caring was too good to last. He never got potions or medicine with his Aunt and Uncle, and although he got food 3 times a day it was either unwanted or about to be thrown away.

"Are you hungry Harry?" a voice startled him out of his thoughts "I can send up for some food if you'd like. The house elves are always happy to help"

There was a short pause whilst Harry considered this question. It seemed genuine so he nodded.

"Yes please"

A longer pause followed. Poppy could see that the boy wanted to say something else and she waited for him to say it, but after a good minute of silence between them she realised that somehow he couldn't or wouldn't.

"Did you want something else Harry? You look awfully tense" she asked eventually

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer. "Whatarehouseelves?" he blurted out. He then quickly looked at the floor and braced himself for the beating. Whether verbal or physical he didn't know but he had just broken the first rule - don't ask questions. That always had consequences.

Poppy saw Harry's movements and again mentally cursed those muggles. She would have to see about getting him to talk about his past if it affected him this badly. It seemed as if asking questions was a punishable offence by Harry's standards, a thing she would have to try to change,

"Relax Harry." however was all she said "Repeat your question. But more slowly please!" Her tone was calming, yet encouraging and it nearly always worked.

Harry was confused. Not only was he not being told off for asking questions, but she was actually asking him to repeat it more slowly. He decided just to do as she said in case she changed her mind and realised that freaks weren't allowed to ask questions.

"What are house elves?" he said again and then chancing his luck he continued "and where am I?"

The medi-witch smiled warmly. Perhaps Harry could get past this. "House elves are small creatures that do the cooking and the cleaning and other odd jobs around wizarding homes and buildings. We are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so naturally we need lots of house elves to keep us all fed"

"W-w-wizards?" he stammered "y-y-you're one too?"

"Well I'm a witch, but yes that's a lady wizard. I wouldn't expect you to know me but haven't you heard of Hogwarts before?"

"No. Mummy only mentioned that I was a wizard and I scared Uncle Vernon because he didn't understand magic. That's why he kept trying to beat "it" out of me every time I did something freakish"

Poppy was scared by this. Not only did it portray an abusive uncle and an unhappy home life but he explicitly mentioned his mother talking to him. His mother who had been dead for 9 years. She had heard of parents looking out for their children from beyond the grave and she was sure Lily had been doing so, but the child rarely, if ever knew they were there. This sounded different. The way he said it, it sounded like he had met her. Poppy knew of no other way for this to happen except hallucinations, which implied brain damage. She was just about to perform a diagnostic on his head when he spoke again

"When I was there, it was very like here. It was all white and I didn't hurt"

"Now he isn't speaking coherently" she thought "he must be brain damaged." She was scared to do the diagnostic in case something came back. She wouldn't mind, he would still be Harry to her, but to the rest of the Wizarding World? She repressed a shudder. To him she said

"Where was this place that you met your Mummy?" The charm worked best if the patient was thinking about something else and so Poppy was trying to distract him whilst she waved her wand over his head.

"My white bubble" was the quick answer "Mummy called it my...my...my magical core. It was pulsing and she said that if it stopped I would die and that was why I had to stay awake" he smiled, relieved to have remembered everything

Poppy froze, her wand still above his head mid-spell. If what he said was true, then it was only thanks to Lily's presence that the boy was still with them. That close to death, the veil became thin enough for any dead spirits determined enough to pass through and converse with the one on the other side. If he was right though it hinted at a much more serious condition. For the magical core to be so damaged that the body had to be aware in order for it to function, there must have been some serious magical depletion beforehand because even with the injuries he had, it shouldn't have taken out that much magic.

A growl of a stomach and a very embarrassed look from her patient brought her back to the present. A snap of her fingers later, she had ordered a ham sandwich for Harry and a cheese one for herself and with a request that Harry ate all of his lunch, she left back to her quarters to get her head round the revelations she had just heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Wow I was not expecting such a response to my first story! Thanks so much to everyone who has put this on alert or their favourites - I will try not to let you down! I have written all of this story before posting it so I will upload the chapters asap. I hope you enjoy chapter 6 :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
"Severus!" Poppy called into the fire. When his head appeared she continued "it appears that Harry went into magical core retreat just before we reached him, and only the presence of Lily saved him"

"Lily?" he gasped. Recovering he continued "are you alone? Good I'm coming through"

When he arrived a few seconds he immediately started pacing muttering "Lily" over and over

"Severus what is it?" Poppy eventually asked, not able to take it any longer

"Lily" was the reply "I begged Albus to keep her safe. I promised him anything if he would. I grew up next door to her, explained her accidental magic to her and watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. We were best friends until that day I called her a mudblood." his shoulders sagged "From then on she hung around with Potter and his gang more, but I still loved her and the day I found out they were targeted by the Dark Lord, I asked him to spare her. Oh Lily, Lily, Lil..." he trailed off into sobs.

"There there Severus, her son survived" Poppy said consolingly "he may need your help Severus. He retreated into his core, remember?"

"Yes, and he is the image of the Potter brat who stole my Lily. Cruel to put my Lily's eyes in his face. Cruel!" he stomped off, mumbling under his breath.

"Why is he so grumpy today?" Poppy mused. "We've discussed Lily before and I was hoping for a bit of help on how to proceed. I can't call Severus again, he'll listen to nothing I tell or ask him now!"

Poppy sat down behind her desk in her office still thinking hard "Harry is my nephew and I already love him as such. I think I will have to act now. It's earlier than I would like but he is still not ready to go anywhere, especially not after what was said earlier, and Albus is being incredibly inquisitive - he knows something is going on I'm sure, so maybe it's for the best anyway". With that thought she got up and readied herself for first a trip to the Ministry and then to Privet Drive.

xxxxxxxxx

In the Ministry, life was going full swing. It had taken her an hour just to find a competent worker in the Wizarding Children Services and even longer to convince him that she wanted to adopt someone of her blood, from another relative. She had very nearly taken out the inheritance test result at one point, when things got particularly fraught, but then she would have to explain the whole story and she couldn't have the whole Ministry finding out just yet. So she settled for the long way, answering questions as best she could without giving anything too important away.

Eventually she succeeded in obtaining the form she wanted and left. Everyone knew Poppy Pomfrey and nearly all of them had either been healed by her themselves, or had children healed by her so her application for adoption was much quicker than it otherwise could have been. For this she was grateful.

Two hours later, after calling on her father again, she arrived in Privet Drive. Quickly transfiguring her clothes into muggle wear appropriate for her age and position, she approached the door and knocked.

"Yes?" a woman snapped when the door opened "What do you want? We're not buying anything, nor do we have any need of any help financially"

"You are Mrs Petunia Dursely, correct? Sister of Lily and aunt to Harry Potter?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I am the one who has been writing to you. My name is Poppy Pomfrey."

Petunia stared. Never had she imagined a freak to blend in so well to the normal world.

"Well get inside then. Quickly. The neighbours might see"

Once inside, in the living room Petunia continued

"You're lucky my husband isn't here. He can't abide freaks"

Something clicked in Poppy's brain. Something Harry had said before.

"You mean witches and wizards"

"Yes. It's unnatural. It shouldn't be allowed. Messing with normal people's lives like ours. Although I must say you blend into our world very well"

"Well, I was brought up with a muggle father, so I learnt that way"

"So you say you're the one who's been writing to me? Didn't you get the hint when I didn't reply? I have had enough of your world. I don't want anything more to do with it, and now that you can take the boy so that he will remain alive, I will have that."

Poppy sighed sadly. She had wanted to get to know her sister that she had never seen, but it seemed that that wasn't to be.

"I'm sorry you think like that. Magic is not a bad thing and I would have liked to have got to know you better, but I can see you are stuck in your beliefs. I have the forms here to transfer custody of Harry from you to me, including all familial protections. Once Harry starts to call my house home, the protections will be as strong there as they were here. As it is from one blood relative to another, all that is required is a drop of blood from both of us. That will make it magically binding, so no-one, not even the Chief Warlock or the Minister himself can undo it without both of our agreements."

Petunia looked completely confused and Poppy took pity on her.

"Just one drop of blood there, if you would" she pointed to a space on the parchment. Petunia dazedly took a safety pin, pricked her finger and let a drop of blood onto the desired spot. Poppy did the same and a flash of white light showed that it had been successful.

"Thankyou" Poppy said "I will bring Harry to see you and say goodbye soon".

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus was confused. His tracking charms were definitely placing Poppy at the Ministry right now since, according to him, she was the only one who was in the Hospital Wing at the time of his casting. She had been there for a good hour and a half, or so his spells told him. This was a peculiar thing in itself - what was Poppy doing in the Ministry? - but there was a more peculiar thing: there was another person in the Hospital Wing. He knew it could be Severus, since he was in charge of the injured whilst Poppy was away, but he knew that Severus also hated the Hospital Wing and so to be in it with no just cause was extremely out of character. Not to mention that his instinct was that it was not Severus, and they had yet to be wrong...

He picked up his wand and headed for the Hospital Wing. He had to sort this now.

xxxxxxxx

Snape was actually having a good time, a thing he didn't get much of nowadays. He was in his private quarters, had a potions journal in one hand, a glass of Ogden's Finest in his other and had the customary charms placed over the Hospital Wing to alert him if anyone went in or out, or if Harry so much as breathed wrong. He knew Poppy would skin him alive if she came back to find her charge in a worse state than when she left him.

Nobody was bothering him and he had no more dunderheads to have to see until his detentions started at 8. He let out a contented sigh. Two hours of peace. Brilliant.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Albus reached the Hospital Wing he found the doors closed. Casting detection spells he found that the door was charmed to alert its caster that it had been opened. It was quite recent and had Severus's magical signature all over it. Determined more than ever now to discover what the two were hiding, Albus opened the door and went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn!" Serverus cursed loudly. He had just got into the technical part of his journal detailing a new potion that would let a werewolf keep its human mind when it transformed when the Hospital Wing alarm had set off. He had left his quarters quickly and headed up the stairs, checking as he went who set the alarm off

"Damn!" he cursed again. He paused for a moment to send off a patronus message to Poppy before resuming his trip upwards.

As he entered the Hospital Wing he came face to face with the man he was beginning to get annoyed with: Albus Dumbledore.

"Sorry, my boy, I didn't mean to distract you from your alone time, I know how much you cherish it. I thought I heard voices in here and when I saw the door shut, I thought that whoever was in here was up to no good. Alas, it seems that I must have been mistaken"

"Yes as you found out for yourself Headmaster, I warded this room to alert me of all entry and exit. I would have known if there was anything going on in here. But of course you knew that, and came in anyway. Why?"

Severus had never stood up to his boss like this before. He had always done exactly what Albus told him because that was what the man demanded for keeping him out of Azkaban. He had never thought to question the man's reasons for his actions, but now, having read that he may shortly be free of another of his terrors - bloodthirsty, mindless werewolves - he was feeling bold. Plus he needed to keep Albus occupied until Poppy arrived.

"As I said I thought there was someone in here" Albus replied. That was at least true, even if his reasons for knowing weren't exactly kosher.

"You are correct" a voice said behind them. Both men turned to see Poppy stride into the Hospital Wing, set her bag to one side and immediately put on her apron. "If you would like to follow me Albus, I will introduce you"

Snape smiled to himself. For Poppy to be so open with Albus like that meant only one thing - success.

xxxxxxxxxx

Poppy led Albus to Harry's private room thinking of what had happened earlier that day

***Flashback***

She had apparated from Little Whinging directly into the Ministry. The adoption was sealed and could not be changed, but now she had other matters to deal with, namely Harry's magical guardianship and vault access.

She had initially thought that she would have to go to the WCS again, but just as she reached the internal floo she met an old friend, Amelia Bones, Head of the Dept of Magical Law Enforcement. After some brief small talk, Amelia asked what she was doing in the Ministry. When she had replied that she was going to WCS to enquire about magical guardianship, Amelia had invited her to her office since it would ultimately have to pass through her anyway.

"I didn't know you were thinking of adopting, Poppy" Amelia said as soon as they had sat down

"No it's all been rather rushed." Poppy replied "I am the only one that can take care of the child in question without alerting the wrong people. Is your office silenced and locked?"

Amelia looked startled and confused by the abrupt change in conversation, but quickly replied "Yes this office is permanently silenced and no listening devices are present." She twirled her wand and then pointed it at the door sending a silvery vapour through it. "And now, short of an attack on the Ministry itself, I am not to be disturbed. What is it Poppy?"

"The child I am after magical guardianship for is Harry Potter."

Amelia stared. "But Albus is... Oh." she trailed off "he's the one you don't want to know, isn't he?"

"Yes. He placed Harry at his aunt and uncle's home in Surrey on that Halloween 9 years ago. They detest everything magical because in Petunia's eyes, Lily drove their parents away from her. When Harry started doing accidental magic, her husband started to beat him. Hard, with a belt. So much so in fact that they sent him into magical core retreat."

Amelia gasped. How had this been allowed to happen?

"Petunia wrote a letter to Severus, asking him to come because Harry was nearly dead. We were only just in time to save him, but now he is recovering well in Hogwarts"

"That's a relief" Amelia breathed. "But why not tell Albus, surely he would want to know?"

"Apparently Petunia did. The first time it happened. He never responded."

"Hmmmm..." Amelia hated child abuse, especially in wizarding children, and for Albus to have known and not done anything showed a serious flaw in the old wizard's character. "I'd love to help you Poppy, but the only way of revoking a magical guardianship without the first party's consent is for a blood relative to claim it."

Poppy pulled out of her bag two pieces of parchment. One had a Gringotts seal on and the other a Ministry seal. She handed them to Amelia with a small smirk.

"I think you'll find these interesting then" she said

Amelia took the parchments and quickly scanned them.

"Merlin's beard Poppy!" she exclaimed. "Whoever would have thought it?"

"Indeed. We will have to go through this another time when I tell you the full story. However I fear I have left Severus for too long already and if Albus turns up..."

Amelia nodded and summoned some parchmentwork.

"We'd best get moving then" she said.

***End Flashback***

Poppy opened the door to Harry's room to find him not in his bed but sat on the floor next to it, playing with his hands.

"I do not recall saying you could get out of bed Harry" she said, a slight reprimand in her voice. He turned to look at her with a fearful expression. "However since you are up, I've brought someone to see you. Harry, this is Professor Dumbledore, he is Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus, I assume you know Harry Potter?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
Silence. That was what accompanied those words. The boy was awed by the man in front of him with the really really long beard and rather exotic dress sense and the man was dumbfounded by the fact that somehow Harry Potter was in Hogwarts a year too early, in the Hospital Wing and under the care of the Healer herself.

Poppy decided to break the silence. "Why were you sat on the floor Harry?" she asked softly.

"Freaks aren't allowed on the furniture" was his mumbled reply

"Well" she started, internally raging at her sister but having to keep calm for the boy's sake "freaks are all a matter of interpretation. I don't think you are a freak, so I invite you to sit on the bed with me. Would you like that?"

He nodded. This sounded like when his aunt asked Dudley if "her Duddeykins" would like a seat next to her on the sofa in the lounge, just a bit more... formal. This woman was the most similar to his Mum that he had met, and he liked her. Plus she had made him feel better than he had in a long time.

He climbed up and sat next to her, only then noticing the other strange man in the room.

"Hello Harry." Albus said. "It's been a while since I last saw you! You live with your aunt and uncle now don't you?"

Harry unconsciously shifted closer to the other person who he knew and was beginning to trust.

"Albus, the boy is tired and still recovering." Poppy interrupted Harry's nod. She hadn't missed his move and it made her heart leap - perhaps he wouldn't mind living with her after all.

Albus entirely ignored her and continued his questioning. "How do you like it there?" Harry merely shrugged and moved closer to Poppy again. He didn't like all these questions and he was felt that the strange man wasn't just asking them to be friendly, even if he seemed it.

Poppy draped her arm around Harry's shoulders and addressed her employer.

"Headmaster." she said in her sternest voice "Harry needs rest. He is still recovering from a massive physical and magical trauma and I must insist that you leave so that I can attend to him properly"

"Poppy..." Albus began cajolingly

"No Albus, nothing. My patient needs care and rest. I will meet you in your office later when I have got him settled." Poppy's tone had an air of finality about it.

Albus sighed in resignation. "If you insist." he said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus had returned to his office thinking hard all the way. He was Harry's magical guardian which meant he had access to the Potter vault as well as the authority to make decisions on the child's magical future. He knew he could use this and if he pulled some strings at the Ministry he could get Harry back at his muggle aunt's. Poppy couldn't know about Lily's protections, he hadn't told anyone and Petunia detested everything magical, so he was sure she would keep it quiet. Poppy was as protective as a mother bear, so if he told her why Harry was more safe at the Dursleys' than here, she would heal him enough and then release him. Satisfied, he went off to make some calls to get Harry Potter back where he wanted him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Poppy had stayed with Harry once Albus had left. She had seen that Harry would answer her questions, but seemed wary of Albus. She also thought that Harry's movements earlier were a sign that the boy was beginning to trust her.

"Harry" Poppy began softly "do you like living with your aunt and uncle?" She knew that they didn't like living with him, but she wanted to hear what he thought.

"It's alright. Freaks don't deserve love, or nice things to eat and wear."

"What about being hit with that belt?" Poppy asked. She was not happy with what he said but he was talking to her and she wanted him to continue

"Uncle Vernon said it would get rid of the freakishness. Every time I did something freakish he'd get really angry and growl that he was going to beat "it" out of me. I didn't mean to, I couldn't help it, it just sort of... happened..." Harry dissolved into sobs

Poppy pulled Harry into a hug. "It's alright Harry, shh, it's alright" she soothed. When he had quitened down she continued "do you want to go back?"

"I like it here" slipped from his mouth. He he had no idea why he had said that and when he realised what he had said he gave a frightened squeak and jumped under the bed. He had learnt that whatever his aunt and uncle gave him was more than he deserved and anyone else wouldn't be half as generous.

As he sat there, curled into a ball he began to realise that here it was different. Here he got nice food, care and a woman who reminded him of his Mum. She talked to him like he wasn't a freak, encouraged him to ask questions and made sure he stayed in bed to get better. All these things happened to Dudley, not him and it was slowly forcing him to change what he thought about himself. If he could stay here, even if he had to do chores, he realised with a start - he wanted to.

Poppy was ecstatic. For the boy to let something slip like that he must not only feel safe here, he must feel safe with her.

She sat on the floor so that they could talk without her frightening him any more. "Do you remember what I said about freaks, Harry?" she asked softly. He nodded, still head down in embarrassment from his earlier slip. "Good. Do you think you could come out now?" He slowly nodded and crawled out. When they were both sitting on the bed again she lifted his head so that they were eye to eye. "Remember that please."

Poppy ruffled his hair again before standing up and leaving the private room. The boy was still first and foremost her patient even if he was now her ward and nephew and he still needed multiple potions a day. She had no idea how to tell him that he wasn't going back to the Dursleys' or how he would react to the news, so for now she would just have to give him love and treat his injuries until the right words came.

xxxxxxxx

Severus had gone back to his potions journal when he left the Hospital Wing. After all he still had an hour and a half of free time. He couldn't concentrate on any of it though since his thoughts were entirely occupied by Poppy and by how Albus had reacted. With a sigh he realised that reading was futile and so he closed his journal and left towards the Hospital Wing once more.

He headed towards Harry's room once he got there as he thought that was the most likely place for Poppy to be. He opened the door to find no medi-witch, just a raven haired boy sat on the bed. He looked at the boy and scowled again at the resemblance to his nemesis. When the boy turned round he was captivated by the eyes and his scowl deepened at how cruel Fate could be.

He was brought of his thoughts by a whimper coming from the bed

"Please... Don't hit me. I'll try to be good, be less freaky, just don't hit me... please..."

Snape was surprised. Was he that intimidating? There was no doubt that the boy associated that look with a beating.

"Drat that muggle" Snape thought to himself "this needs clearing up"

"Potter" he barked. Harry shrunk backwards, trying to take as little room up as possible. "I have never hit a child and I don't intend to start now. A scowl does not always imply an imminent beating and now that you will be living with Poppy you will not receive another beating from that uncle of yours. Do you understand?"

Harry just looked on blankly. Severus sighed and tried again still in his gruff manner. "You will not be going back to your aunt and uncle's house. They are not fit to care for you."

Poppy came in just in time to hear the end of Snape's speech. She stopped on hearing the words and looked at the boy closely to see how he was taking it. Unfortunately she noticed that he had gone into shock, a bad thing in his current condition.

"Severus" she said sharply "I suggest you leave now, before you set my patient's recovery back any further."

She went over to Harry and started to talk to him, trying to calm him. When she looked up Snape had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
It had taken Poppy a long time to get Harry settled again. She couldn't calm him by just talking to him and every time she went to cuddle him he flinched back violently at the first touch forcing her to sit as close as she could without actually touching him. Eventually she fetched a calming draught and managed to get him to drink it, which slowly made the little boy's face less tense and he relaxed onto the bed. She had had to tell him over and over that Severus only shouted, he would never hit a child, that yes he really wan't going back to his Uncle's, yes he could stay with her when he got better, no, she didn't mind, she was looking forward to it and he wouldn't be a burden. About half an hour later he had finally drifted off to sleep and Poppy softly left to go to her meeting with Albus.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Poppy reached the Headmaster's office she found him in a right state. The portraits had all disappeared from their frames, many of his silver whirly things spinning and whistling and she could see the magic radiating off him as he stomped around the room. He was also swearing. Loudly.

"Damn, damn, DAMN! I spend all this time trying to get the boy back where he should be and all anyone can tell me is "Sorry Albus, I can't help"! Even Cornelius couldn't tell me a bloody thing! I practically giftwrapped him that minister position! A bit of common courtesy too difficult to come by? Merlin, I'm not the boy's magical guardian anymore either! How did anyone manage to overcome that one? I charmed it bloody well! Damn! He can't get access to his vault he'd learn too much, can't having him knowing his true heritage yet, that would never do, that's why I sent him to his muggle aunt's, get him downtrodden, get him feeling unloved then I send Hagrid, show him Hogwarts and he does everything I say! I have enough contacts and political might being Chief Warlock alone to get anything from anyone, why can't I get this one little thing I want?"

A loud bang interrupted his rant. He looked up, his robes beginning to smoke with all the magic crackling around him.

"Albus!" Poppy said, catching his attention grim faced. "You need to calm down. I said I would come when Harry was settled..." she trailed off as she saw the Headmaster open his mouth again.

"Yes Harry, Harry, Harry. I need to talk about him, need to find out about him, need to find out why he's here, why I'm no longer his magical guardian and who is, how they changed it without me agreeing and why the BLOODY HELL THE MINISTRY ARE KEEPING ME IN THE DARK! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DOES NOT GET KEPT IN THE DARK!"

Another loud bang came from Poppy's wand.

"Albus! Calm down. Now. Or I will be forced to have to stun you"

"You wouldn't stun me Poppy. You COULDN'T stun me." Albus yelled at her.

"I am the Head Healer of Hogwarts, I think you'll find that I can do what I wish when it comes to the wellbeing of any of the castle's inhabitants!" Poppy was shouting practically as loud as Albus now.

"Poppy." Albus snapped "I am not unwell!"

"That is not your decision to make." Poppy snapped right back "It is mine and if I deem it appropriate. I can suspend you from duties. That would involve the Governors and likely the Prophet, even more so if I had to refer you for a psychiatric diagnostic, which I have plenty of evidence for doing. I'm sure the Board would agree with me after seeing a copy of what I just witnessed in a pensieve!"

Poppy took a deep breath and looked her boss straight in the eye.

"So. Are we going to discuss this in a civilised manner or need I take action?" she asked calmly.

Albus sighed, nodded and sat down. He knew Poppy and if she was threatening him, she would carry it out without a second thought if he did not comply. He had no desire to be the laughing stock of Britain tomorrow by being deemed "medically unfit for work" or worse "suspended due to mental health concerns". That would really ruin his plans to force information from the Ministry.

With a sigh Poppy sat down as well and conjured a tea set.

"Tea, Albus?" she enquired "you look like you need some"

Without looking up Albus replied "you've put calming draught in that"

"And if I have?" Poppy's voice had a hint of amusement in it "you can't deny that we both need it!"

Albus glared at Poppy, but picked up the cup nonetheless. It would stop her from carrying out her threats and maybe he could even use it to his advantage.

They both drank in silence for a few seconds then Poppy started off her account of why Harry was here, what injuries he had sustained and why he could no longer live in Surrey. He had taken it all surprisingly well, she thought, with merely a raised eyebrow or a clenched fist here and there. When she got to telling him who would look after the boy now however, she faltered. He would guess about the magical guardianship if she told him outright about her relation to Harry, so she had to use the right words. She also had to be careful of his legilimency. She knew he liked to use it when he didn't like what he was hearing

"I went to see Amelia Bones today in the Ministry" she started

"That answers that" Albus thought to himself. Then another thought occured to him and he cursed quietly "Damn! That woman is a bloody good occlumens." She was one of the people he had tried to get information on the magical guardian problem and had even resorted to light legilemency, but he had found out nothing about a visit from his medi-witch.

"I went to see her because earlier in the week I had taken a trip to Gringotts. As you know I was adopted as a child." Poppy was letting Albus join up the dots as he often did. There was really only one thing that involved both the Ministry and Gringotts - inheritance.

Seeing comprehension dawn on his face as he gathered that she'd taken an inheritance test and then acted on the result, Poppy produced the Gringotts parchment and passed it over to him.

"It seems that Lea Evans had another child. But she was only a teenager, still a child herself in her mother's eyes, so she was forced to give up her baby. She named all of her children after flowers, all three of us. Harry Potter is my nephew and as of 4:30 this afternoon my responsibility both legally and magically." Poppy slid over the other two documents to him as well.

"You? You are his magical guardian?" Albus asked pointing his finger accusingly, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Yes. And don't try to read my mind Albus, you know how I hate it."

"But how did you do it?" Albus was getting annoyed. One of his staff had overruled him, gone behind his back and changed his plans. Irrevocably.

"Look at what you're holding Albus." Poppy said, beginning to get exasperated by the man in front of her. He was supposed to be the benevolent, omnipotent grandfatherly figure but sometimes, normally when things weren't going his way, she knew he could be infuriating. This was one of these times. "Not only was I his legal guardian already by that point but I am his aunt by blood. Blood relatives overrule all current agreements. You know that."

The temperature in the room dropped sharply. All of the silver whirly things started smoking and several exploded. Poppy created a shield just in time as a massive shockwave of pure magic came out from the Headmaster himself. All of the windows of the office shattered and many objects fell from shelves from the sheer force of the blast. At the same time she heard the wizard let loose what sounded like every swear world he had ever learnt in his 150 years and probably a few more.

The magical wave gave way to a strong wind which after several minutes began to diminish and then disappear. When it was over the Headmaster's office looked like it had been used for a high calibre duel or a bombsite. Seconds later furious knocking was heard on the door and Severus Snape rushed in.

"What in Merlin's name was that?!" he asked. He was slightly breathless. "I felt it all the way in the dungeons! And then I had to run up here because none of the internal floos were working!"

Poppy smirked "I just told Albus about Harry... He took it rather badly I think"

Snape snorted. He had got rather annoyed with his boss as well, not to mention how he felt about him leaving the Boy-Who-Lived with those muggles. He looked over to where Albus was finally just about managing to keep his temper (and his magic) under control, but still oblivious to the pair in his office.

"Seems that even 150 years on, accidental magic still gets the better of him"

"Hmm, yes it seems so, doesn't it... Would you like to see what happened? I'd be happy to share that memory with you." Poppy asked as she headed for the door to the revolving staircase.

Snape smirked. "I'd be delighted" he replied.

* * *

**A/N** I had so much fun writing this chapter! The rant just seemed to slip from my fingers! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
Poppy and Snape strolled back through the castle towards the Hospital Wing. On the fifth floor staircase they encountered a very antsy Minerva McGonagall on her way up, presumably headed towards the Headmaster's office.

"Poppy, Severus, did you feel that?" she asked

"Yes Minerva. Albus had a rather spectacular show of accidental magic in response to something Poppy said" Snape replied curtly. "Go on and see if you like."

He smirked and Poppy said "He might appreciate a visit, Minerva. He had just about got it under control when I left, but his office still looks like he's duelled Grindewald again in it. I have to get back to the Hospital Wing I'm afraid, or I'd help you deal with it. Good luck!"

Minerva looked on in horror. Accidental magic of that magnitude? Albus must have been really upset or angry, he had better control of his magic than anyone she knew.

"Thankyou Poppy" she said "I shall go and see how I can assist"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was still asleep when Poppy went to check on him, but it was a healing sleep and she didn't want to wake him. Sleep was the best cure for shock anyway.

"He is sleeping off his shock" Poppy stated as she returned to the Potions Master "so I don't think there will be any lasting harm done from your actions Severus."

"You'll have a hard time with that boy to begin with. Every time you show him attention he expects to be beaten or belittled." Snape growled

"I am well aware of that Severus. However he has already taken the first step - he is beginning to take comfort from me and I believe is beginning to trust me as well."

Here she paused, "I think you should be introduced properly Severus, you might learn to see how much of Lily comes through if you get to know him. Besides you need to apologise for scaring him. Tomorrow would be best. Let him sleep for now."

Snape glared at her. He had never apologised to anyone for scaring them. In fact he had done it so often it now came second nature to him. By making the students afraid of him, he had prevented many accidents in the Potions classroom. He opened his mouth to say so but was forestalled by a raised hand from Poppy.

"He needs to learn right from wrong Severus. Not the skewed version those muggles taught him. You frightened him, shouted at him and then sent a severely injured boy into shock. What kind of an example is that?"

Snape could see the logic there. He may have done many awful and sometimes unforgivable things in his past but he did have morals. Not being a hypocrite was one of them.

"Well let's get it over with soon then" he replied

xxxxxxxxxx

Minerva had gone up to the Headmaster's office, intent on seeing the damage and trying to find out what had caused her friend and mentor to lose control like that. When she reached it she found Albus with his back to her trying to put back everything into its correct place, but the windows still shattered.

"Albus?" she called "what happened?"

"Got caught a bit off guard Minerva, that's all" he called back, not turning round.

Minerva waved her wand and the glass flew back into the windows. "Albus, you don't get caught off guard" she countered. "That magic surge was felt all the way through the castle. It had to have been something big, I've known you for too many years to believe that you lost control of your magic over just a little something."

Albus sighed and walked over to her. He had chosen her for his Deputy Headmistress for a reason - she was smart, and she knew him better than anyone else. He knew that she would keep pestering for a full story and he wouldn't be able to shrug her off with a smile and a "nothing much" as he could with the others when they asked what happened.

He sat down at his desk and gestured for her to do the same. When she was seated he began his tale

"Before that night in Godric's Hollow, I knew Voldemort was increasing in power. I knew that soon he would become unstoppable. A Death Eater had overheard a prophecy that foretold of Voldemort's demise and the one who have the power to do it, and naturally told his master. Voldemort interpreted the prophecy to mean that Harry Potter was his biggest threat and so set out to kill him as a baby.

On that dreadful Halloween night, I placed Harry at his muggle Aunt's to preserve Lily's protection. From the prophecy and the fact that his mother had loved him so much as to take the Killing Curse for him I knew he was going to be incredibly powerful. I knew that Voldemort would be back, that he wasn't gone forever and that I would need Harry to do everything he could for us when the time came.

Thus I told Petunia to keep the boy meek and unaware of his standing or heritage in the wizarding world. I also told her that if she didn't take him in then I would instantly know. I couldn't have another powerful wizard grow up in an orphanage..." he trailed off

"Albus! Did you actually think of the boy at all?" Minerva exclaimed

"I was doing the best for the Wizarding World's future Minerva. When Harry started doing accidental magic, he apparated onto a roof I believe, I was more confident about his power and what it would be when he was trained. We both know that a child's accidental magic doesn't often do that!" He winked at the stern witch sat opposite him.

"Albus, as fascinating as this story into Harry Potter's childhood is, you still haven't answered what happened with that magical surge you created" she glared at him. He always said 100 words when 5 would do and never answered the question asked anyway.

"All in good time my dear" Albus cajoled, his eyes twinkling madly. "Harry's uncle was a muggle that hated all things magical and he hit Harry with a leather belt once or twice to try and get rid of it from him."

A shocked gasp came from Minerva. "The first time I got a letter from Petunia that just said "The boy is hurt. Vernon has been hitting him with a belt. Send help." I sent some healing spells into the wards that surrounded his home, but I couldn't go because it was still too early for him to be introduced to magic. He was only 7 and I thought that if a slap or two when he was disobedient kept him meek and eager to please, then he would be prevented from becoming arrogant and he would be more willing to do everything he could to fight for the Light."

Minerva had gone through a range of emotions from bemusement on why he was telling an unrelated story, to shock when he said said about the beating, to anger as he explained why he had not intervened. She had barely had time to comprehend it all before he continued again.

"The second time Harry got hit with the belt, Petunia decided to ask someone else. Severus in fact. He had the boy brought here to Hogwarts in complete secrecy. Only Poppy and himself knew."

Minerva's jaw dropped sharply. "Harry Potter is in the Hospital Wing?" she asked sharply "you let it go as far as that? Sometimes I understand or even agree with your hair brained plans Albus but this time I do not. What is worth putting the wizarding world's saviour at death's door?"

"The long term future of the wizarding world depends on him Minerva. He needs to be shaped and guided down the right path."

"I will not allow you to send him back there Albus." Minerva stated hotly

Albus put a comforting hand on Minerva's which was on the desk. "He will not be returning to Surrey. Poppy made sure of that." He mumbled the last sentence but Minerva caught it.

"What do you mean Poppy made sure of that? And how does this link into you destroying your office?"

"She's his bloody aunt that's what I mean!" Albus started shouting with no warning "and she had it all sorted at the Ministry before I even knew he was in Hogwarts!" He was beginning to rant again and his magic was responding in kind, collecting around him, ready to burst again at any minute. "Petunia told Serverus that she had an older sister called Poppy, and then our Poppy took an inheritance test just because she was adopted!" He got up and started pacing, his magic flaring around him still causing his flamboyant robes to flash through all the colours of the rainbow and hippogriffs and dragons to start dancing on them as it looked for an escape root.

"Albus I do not wish to have to repair the windows a second time. And I imagine you don't want to have to reshelve everything again?" Minerva stated, raising her eyebrows, the meaning implicit - get a grip. At his nod she continued in a calmer voice "It was this that made you lose control the first time wasn't it?"

"Yes. She spoilt everything. She will make Harry into an independent, self-confident young man with his own ideas! How will he do what has to be done like that? What's more she did it all behind my back so I can do nothing! 10 years I've been planning, and she throws all that away in just a few days! That's why I lost control - the only hope of saving the world lies with that boy and she just took him from me"

"Albus!" Minerva was stunned. Never had she seen the Headmaster of Hogwarts so agitated but at the same time she couldn't help but feel like he'd brought it on himself. His plan was centred on himself and flawed but he justified it by it being for the good of the wizarding world. "You have forgotten that the tool you are using to defeat You-Know-Who and win this war is a boy. A very special boy who has feelings and needs and human rights. You completely overlooked those in your quest for ultimate world peace and to be honest you would have any other child removed from an abusive home in a heartbeat so I'm not surprised that Poppy acted as she did. The only thing she is guilty of is treating Harry Potter no differently to any other child. He may be the Boy-Who-Lived and the saviour of the wizarding world but he is a child and therefore deserves a childhood." She walked to the door. "I'm going to see Harry and get the story from Poppy. Think about what you've done Albus. I know you care for him deep down; allow Poppy to try and repair what you broke."

And with that she left the office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
"Harry" Poppy said softly as she entered his room the next morning "there's someone I'd like you to meet. Properly this time."

Harry looked up and saw the scary black robed man stood next to Poppy, that had been in the day before. He flinched backwards so far that he was sat on top of his pillows, tangled in the sheets, staring at the opposite wall.

Poppy approached the boy slowly. She had been expecting a response like this but she had been hoping that he would hold himself together if she was there with him. It appeared that this was not the case.

"Harry, this is Professor Snape." she continued in the soft voice she had used before, hoping it would calm her nephew enough that he would at least look at Severus. "He teaches Potions here and so has to be stern to prevent accidents which can happen very easily. He forgets when he's not in a classroom sometimes. Severus?"

"Sorry Potter" Snape said shortly, but without any of the malice that the name usually came with. It was a bizarre sight, Severus Snape normally so graceful and controlled was uncomfortable and awkward. He was stood stiffly as if he would like to be anywhere but there. "I had forgotten that you would not be used to my manner and you remind someone of I'd rather you didn't so I was somewhat shorter with you than I needed to be."

Harry was bemused. He had only seen this man twice so how could he remind him of someone? His confused look must have shown on his face because Poppy immediately started explaining.

"You look very like your father Harry" she said "but Severus and he didn't like each other. You also have a lot of Lily in you, and your eyes are exactly hers"

"You knew my mummy?" Harry asked, slowly turning his head to Poppy and disentangling himself from the sheets.

"Yes. She came to school here. We stayed friends once she left."

Here Poppy looked over at Snape and he nodded. It was time the boy learnt the truth.

"Lily and James were murdered by an evil wizard. Your mum sacrificed herself in an attempt to save you, so to continue her protection you had to live with someone related to her. This is why you had to live in Surrey. However it was recently found out that your mother had another sister, so you can live with her." Poppy had her hand on top of his by the end and was still talking in her soft, calming voice

Harry was internally berating himself listening to this. How many times had his uncle told him that nobody wanted him? Here it was again, this lady said she would look after him, said he could live with her but she had managed to find someone else that she could give him to. He had started to hope that she might even like him, but of course it was foolish to hope. It only made the disappointment worse.

Poppy could see Harry change from confusion at Severus' remarks to interested as she told him about his parents, but that faded to resignation as she got to the end. She was confused herself as to why he would go through so many emotions and when she eventually realised what she had said and how he would have interpreted it she kicked herself. Of course he felt rejected, anyone would with his background.

"Harry, you are still going to be living with me." she said "I'm your Auntie Poppy"

Harry grinned. Maybe, just maybe hope wasn't too bad after all.

xxxxxxxxx

As Minerva entered the Hospital Wing she almost walked into the woman she had come to see. Poppy was carrying a tray of potions towards one of the private rooms and had to step back quickly to avoid bumping into the entering Deputy Headmistress, causing the glass bottles and vials to clink together loudly.

"Sorry Poppy! You would have thought I would know to check before walking in here by now!" She smiled apologetically "Are those for Harry?"

"You've talked to Albus then? Yes these are his last set. I'm hoping that he might be well enough to get up today. You can meet him later, he's only just recovered from shock and I don't want to send him there again. Due to his injuries he will be here for quite a few weeks yet. If you would like to wait in my office I will come to you when I have given Harry these."

"Thankyou Poppy, I will do that." The two witches parted ways, Poppy continuing on to attend to Harry and Minerva to wait in the Healer's office.

xxxxxxxx

Poppy returned to her office and Minerva about ten minutes later, walking slowly with Harry beside her. She had decided that it was best to get it over with soon rather than wait and as long as Minerva didn't say anything untoward they would be fine.

"Harry could you just sit on this bed for a moment please?" she asked, indicating a bed close to the office door "I'll be back in a minute."

Harry did as he was told, completely in awe. His Auntie Poppy was asking him to do things rather than just giving him orders, praising him for doing things well and only gently rebuking him if he did something wrong. She had made him feel better and had comforted him when he was scared. He felt wanted, he felt happy, he didn't feel like an ungrateful freak even if that was what he was and he never wanted it to end. He knew it would end, that she would see through to the real him eventually but he wasn't going to make that happen any quicker by not doing what she asked. He started to unconsciously swing his legs off the side of the bed.

Poppy saw this and smiled warmly. It showed just how safe he felt with her that he would relax enough to start such an action. "Harry" she called gently "can you come here?" She wanted to assess his walking to see how much he had recovered.

Harry stopped swinging his legs and climbed off the bed. Slowly he walked over, it clearly being an effort for each step. "Well done." she praised him with her warm smile. "I've got someone else for you to meet, someone who knew your parents better than I did." She gestured to the witch sat behind her. "This is Professor McGonagall, she is Head of Gryffindor, the house which your parents were in so she knew them well."

Minerva looked at the boy stood carefully upright in Hospital Wing pyjamas, looking the spitting image of James and it was all she could do not to cry. She stepped up to Harry and hugged him tightly. He initially flinched back, but the longer the contact was made, the more he relaxed.

"Thankyou Harry" she said finally, breaking the hug but keeping her hands on his shoulders so she could look at his face. "I miss your parents a lot. They were great friends of mine and I am honoured that I have got to meet their son after so many years." There were tears in her eyes by the end of her little speech and although Harry was confused by some of the big words, he understood the meaning behind them and knew that this woman was like his auntie and he could trust her. With this thought most of the tension left his shoulders and he smiled at the teary professor.

Poppy was delighted to see Harry take comfort from someone else. It meant that when she couldn't be there, Harry had someone else to go to. However she could also see Harry struggling to stay upright and the Healer part of herself came back to the forefront of her mind. After all it had only been 3 days since he was injured.

"Minerva, Harry needs to return to bed now. He isn't yet fit for long excursions on his feet. However as he seems comfortable with you could you carry him back to his room please?"

Minerva did so, more than happy that the son of her great friends trusted her as she could he trusted Poppy, especially after what she had heard about his injuries. Once he was settled, the two witches returned to Poppy's office. Upon entering they saw the golden plumage of Fawkes there, and gripped in his talons, a note. The phoenix dropped his note on the desk and disappeared with a flash of fire. Poppy approached the desk and cautiously unfolded the parchment. It was written in bright blue ink and had the distinct cursive script of the Headmaster.

"Poppy" it said "Voldemort has not gone completely and Harry must play a big part in the fight against him when he returns. Care for him well but remember that the wizarding world needs him or else we will be swallowed by the darkness.

Albus"

"What in Merlin's name does that mean?" Poppy asked, handing over the note.

Minerva quickly read it and replied "Albus being his cryptic self but I believe it means he's not going to interfere with you bringing up your nephew."

Poppy smiled a relieved smile and then summoned a tea set for two.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
Three weeks later.

Poppy stood and watched Harry out of the Hospital Wing window. The students had all gone home the day before and she had decided to let Harry onto the castle grounds by himself with a stern warning not to go in the Forbidden Forest and to return if he felt tired. She had even placed a portkey around his neck that would both transport him back into the Hospital Wing and alert her to his condition if he fell asleep or unconscious. Harry had not liked the idea but he had accepted it in the end since Poppy wouldn't allow him out without it.

As she stood there watching her nephew admiring the lake she started thinking about all that had happened in the past few weeks. Once Harry had recovered enough that he could stay up all day they had been to Surrey as she had promised to collect Harry's belongings and say goodbye, though it seemed more good riddance from Petunia. Then, a couple of days later, there was the delights of taking Harry on that shopping trip. She had insisted on buying him new clothes, saying that no nephew of hers was going to be dressed in rags and hand-me-downs. They had gone to several muggle clothes shops in London before Harry tired out and Poppy was satisfied with what they had done. He was extremely excited about going shopping and trying things on, almost as if it had never happened before, which, she thought sadly, it probably hadn't. She was still leaving Diagon Alley for another day. Harry would be recognised a mile off and neither of them, if she was honest about it, were fit for meeting the press yet.

Harry had changed in himself a great deal in the last few weeks as well as his physical injuries healing. He still occasionally referred to himself as "freak" and often flinched away from anyone glaring at him, but he didn't shy away from human touch any more - from Minerva or Poppy anyway. He still thought Professor Snape scary but at least the man seemed to be trying to become friends with him, if only for the sake of his mother. Harry had been lying awake one night and heard Snape arguing with Poppy which was how he knew.

***Flashback***

"The boy is the spitting image of James bloody Potter" Snape snarled "why must I try to be nice to my nemisis's son that so reminds me of him?"

"He's Lily's son too Severus, you see much more of her when you look past his outward appearance. He's much more like her than James." Poppy reasoned

"But I can't. Every time I look at him I see her eyes in his face and it makes the anger inside me too intense so I either have to leave or I snap. And nice? You asked snarky, hated, unloved, bat of the dungeons Snape to be nice? I'm not sure I have that emotion in my repetoire, especially not towards that brat's son..."

"Oh Severus!" Poppy sounded exasperated "Just... try and be less scary then. When you're next here close your eyes and just listen. Take every image of James Potter out of your head and just listen to him, you'll find Lily then. Please Severus, for her?"

Snape sighed. As always when someone played the Lily card, he yielded. "For Lily. I'll try it once. I don't think it'll work mind you"

Poppy had looked up at that moment and seen Harry stood by his bedroom door. He was allowed to get up and around and Poppy had left her office door open, so it was only natural that he should hear them. He was only really staying in the Hospital Wing because Poppy needed to make sure that he didn't relapse. Plus there wasn't anywhere else for him.

"Oh Harry" she said gently, walking over to him "did we wake you up?"

He shook his head "couldn't sleep" he muttered.

"That's no good Harry" she said, putting an arm around him and giving him a one armed hug. With her other hand she summoned some dreamless sleep and handed it to him. "Drink this" she said "it'll help you sleep." She squeezed his shoulder again and took him back into his room where she tucked him into bed. He sighed, drank the potion and fell asleep, Poppy's hand caressing his hair all the while.

***End Flashback***

Harry was having a great time. He had been so mesmerised by the lake and seeing his reflection that he had stood there staring at it for a good quarter of an hour. The thing he liked most was feeling the breeze in his hair and being able to enjoy it. He had learnt over the last few weeks that he could enjoy what he liked and that his Auntie Poppy was expecting him to do his best in his studies unlike what he had been told in Surrey. He was also expected to tell her if he felt tired or hurt and he had been told many times that he should be cared for and looked after and that he didn't always have to do all the chores, especially whilst he was still recovering. That last one was taking some getting used to, even if he was making progress with the others.

"I think I'll go for a walk round the lake" Harry thought to himself "I don't feel that tired, and Auntie Poppy said I could stay out until I did"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Minerva! Minerva!" Poppy shrieked as she saw the stern Professor enter the Hospital Wing "I can't see him!"

"Whatever do you mean Poppy?" Minerva replied coming to her side.

"Harry! I can't see Harry! He was just stood by that corner of the lake and now he's gone!"

Minerva put a comforting arm around her friend. Poppy was so stern and no-nonsense with everyone else but it seemed that with Harry that all went to pot. This wasn't the first time that Poppy had panicked about Harry either. Last time it was because Poppy and Minerva had gone to Hogsmeade for the day to sort out where Harry and Poppy would be living, leaving Harry with Severus. Poppy had panicked all day about how Harry would be with Severus, what would happen if he hurt himself, whether Severus would say anything else stupid and many other things as well. Minerva allowed a small smile to show on her face at that memory before turning back to the medi-witch. "Calm down Poppy, he can't have gone far. The wards surrounding the castle and grounds are strong and I imagine you gave him a portkey that would return him here if anything went wrong. So I think we can assume he's just decided to do a bit of exploring, that's a good thing by all accounts!"

"But he's not strong enough yet! He's still recovering!"

"What did you tell him before he went out?" Minerva asked with a tinge of amusement, the smile creeping back onto her face. It was the first time that Poppy had allowed Harry out on his own and she was behaving exactly like the mother figure she was - panicking and emotional.

"Not to go in the Forest, to wear the portkey at all times and to return as soon as he felt tired. What has this got to do with him being missing?"

"We both know he wouldn't disobey you, his upbringing so far has made sure of that." Both witches grimaced. "You didn't forbid him from exploring, so he's probably found his 10 year old curiosity and gone off round the lake somewhere. Look! There he is!" she pointed to an area on the far side of the lake where a small raven haired boy was trailing his fingers in the water. "You can stop worrying now! Harry will be fine. He also looks to be enjoying himself which is a brilliant step forward"

"Yes, yes I know it is." said Poppy breathing deeply to calm her racing heart. She knew she shouldn't have panicked, she knew logically that nothing bad could have happened in that second she took her eye off him and she had been in Minerva's position too many times to count, but when it came to Harry all of that, all her training - it just flew out the window! It was a very new sensation for the strict mediwitch to be ruled so thoroughly by her heart and emotions and she was glad that she had a friend such as Minerva to steady her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry returned about half an hour later practically unable to walk any further due to tiredness. Poppy had seen his state from her hawk like watch on him and hurried down to the castle entrance where she carried him back to his room.

"Harry I thought I told you to come back when you started to feel tired" she scolded lightly as she set him down on his bed and turned to pick up his pyjamas.

"I did Auntie Poppy" he replied.

"You could barely move from exhaustion. That's further than starting to feel tired. That's verging on passing out."

"It is?" Harry breathed in disbelief "there's still Aunt Petunia's weeding to be done and Uncle Vernon's whiskey to be brought up from the cellar before he gets home yet"

Poppy started, the pyjamas still in her hand. That was why he went into magical core retreat after that beating. He was using his magic to stay alert and awake even after he should be collapsed from exhaustion, thus creating a constant drain on it which meant he hadn't enough to heal himself.

"Well even if you don't feel tired, let me check up on you. Then I want you to get changed and sleep, alright?"

"Yes Auntie Poppy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
Today was the day that Poppy had been dreading for weeks, ever since she had gained custody and magical guardianship of Harry. Today she was taking him to Diagon Alley.

He had come on leaps and bounds in the last month whilst staying with her, so much so that she sometimes forgot he had had such a damaged upbringing thus far and had only recently recovered enough from a brutal attack to be able to get through more than one day on his feet. She had ignored his fame and just treated him as the little boy he was. Harry's favourite place was the park and he loved to play on the swings and slides just like any child. It made Poppy's heart glow every time they went.

She knew though that today would be different. It would be challenging for both of them, but Harry was physically recovered now and they could not hide forever. Harry needed to experience what would happen when he met other wizards before he entered Hogwarts, so that it didn't overwhelm him when he started. If she could siphon most of the attention off him onto her today, then so much the better.

Poppy turned around as she heard Harry come down the stairs of her Hogsmeade house and into the hallway. He had dressed in jeans and a grey polo shirt and had a robe in his hands.

"Auntie Poppy?" he started. He then paused, looking unsure if he could go on.

"Yes Harry?" she prompted. Another pause.

"Howdoesthisgoon?"

One of the things he hadn't quite come out of yet was his fear of asking questions. He still tended to blurt them out in one breath as if thinking that if he said them quickly he might not get punished for them.

"Slower Harry." she gently scolded. "Remember what I told you the other night. You are famous. Everyone knows you and your parents were very well respected as well as being extremely influential. People will expect you to behave as the hero they think they know and as the Potter they remember."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he looked dejected. "I can't." he said quietly "I'm not a hero."

"I know Harry. But they don't. Just be polite and we'll be fine." She put her arm around his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Come on I'll help you put that robe on and then we must be off - we've got lots of shopping to do!" She grinned at him as he grimaced.

xxxxxxxxx

Coming out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron, Poppy found the pub mercifully quiet. Her plans of slipping away quietly were dashed however when Tom, the barman, spotted them and called out "Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter!"

Silence fell in the pub as Poppy leant over and whispered to Harry "Show them you're proud to be my nephew and a Potter."

To Tom she said "Good morning Tom, I see you recognise my nephew. Harry this is Tom, the barman of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, Harry."

Harry held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Tom." he said, just as he had been taught.

Tom shook his hand with a "the pleasure's all mine Mr Potter. An honour it is to meet you."

After this introduction was over people started moving towards Harry and Poppy hoping to be introduced to their saviour also but Poppy stopped them short. "We have a lot to do in Diagon Alley today, so I'm afraid we must be off. Tom I think we'll want a private room for lunch." she finished before taking Harry's hand, manoeuvring them out to the back of the pub and tapping the correct brick on the wall above the dustbin.

Harry's reaction as Diagon Alley opened up was fantastic. His eyes were practically coming out of his face and his jaw was nearly on the floor as he looked out at the street that had just materialised in front of him. Poppy let him stare for a few seconds. After all, a wizard's first view of the Alley was something they'd always remember. She eventually pulled him out of his trance and they made their way through the throngs of people and down the street towards Gringotts. Harry was trying his best to appear unfazed by all the whispering and his Auntie Poppy having to frequently tell people that they were had a busy day ahead so couldn't stop but internally he was unhappy. He had never had to deal with crowds before and all of a sudden he was the main attraction.

"Great. Even amongst wizards, I'm a freak." he muttered to himself.

Poppy frowned. She had caught that and had thought the boy had got over his freak complex. Apparently the crowds were bringing it out again. Before she could do anything though the great doors to Gringotts arrived and she had to stop as Harry was gripped by the words he was reading on the door. When he had finished she steered him inside and went up to a goblin.

"We wish to go down to Harry Potter's vaults" she stated.

"Vaults?" Harry asked, his eyes widening. "I have more than one?"

"Yes Mr Potter. There is your trust vault, which has your gold in, enough to last you until you reach your majority and then your family vault, which you receive full use of when you reach 17. You may go in, but there are only a few things which you may take out." the goblin replied. "If you would follow me Mr Potter, Healer Pomfrey"

They travelled first down to Harry's trust vault where Poppy instructed him to take a few gold, silver and bronze coins out for a little pocket money throughout the day. They then went to the family vault where Poppy picked up a ring and after the goblin's agreement, pocketed it. Another wild cart ride later saw a flushed and excited Harry leave the bank with a concerned Poppy, wondering if she had missed something with his condition and he wasn't fit yet for the crowds and the cart ride.

All Harry wanted to do after that was go to the Quidditch shop he had seen and look at the broom. Even the idea of getting a wand hadn't deterred him and it seemed as if he found Mr Ollivander scary, flinching back at any sudden movement and staying close to Poppy at all times. He was doing well with Poppy and Minerva but with anyone he considered scary he would still revert to old habits.

Eventually after giving him a long searching look Poppy gave in and with a muttered "too much like your father" she allowed him into the Quidditch shop. He gazed at the Nimbus 2000 for a long time and then started looking around. He spotted a "personal snitch - to improve seeking skills" with all the quaffles and practice bludgers and decided to ask his Auntie if he could buy it. He had heard quite a lot about quidditch from tales about his Dad, and he knew that seeker was the position he wanted to play. Poppy agreed almost immediately - Harry barely ever asked for things and since he wanted to spend his own money on it she couldn't very well say no! She just wished that he'd got into a less dangerous sport.

xxxxxxxx

Whilst having lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, Poppy took out the ring she had taken from the Potter vault. "Harry, I'd like you to wear this" she said "It's the Potter family ring and is given to the heir just before he turns 11. Everyone knows you, but you are descended down a pureblood line and it is traditional for the heir to wear the family ring."

"I thought only girls wore rings" he said

"Not family rings. Most boys are proud to wear their family ring. It shows they belong, it shows they will have power when they reach 17 and they also make pretty good portkeys."

Harry burst out laughing at that. "You are determined to worry about me, aren't you Auntie Poppy! Alright I'll wear it, if only to keep you from summoning me every night to the Hospital Wing to run a check up on me!"

It was at times like these when Poppy could forget what Harry had been through. He was so resilient to have just bounced back from everything to laugh and joke in such a short space of time. It was wonderful to see.

"Come on, home time" was all she said however. No need to let him know how well he was doing.

xxxxxxxx

The following morning Poppy was awake and up before Harry. Sitting down in the kitchen she leafed through the post finding a Daily Prophet with, as she expected, front page news of "The Saviour Returns" and pictures of her and Harry yesterday which led onto speculations on where he had been for 9 years and underneath the paper, Harry's Hogwarts letter. She sighed and put the newspaper aside. There would be time to deal with that later. She heard noises upstairs, proving that her nephew was now awake and so she called "Harry your Hogwarts letter is here!"

The noises came very quickly down the stairs to reveal an extremely excited 10 year old. "Is it Auntie Poppy? My Hogwarts letter? Where is it?"

She pointed to the table and watched the excitement grow as he got to the table, opened the letter and read it. She was ecstatic. She had a bouncy, healthy and above all happy nephew. After all he had been through, he was starting Hogwarts knowledgeable about himself, his parents, the wizarding world and proud to be who he was. Nothing could be better.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N **I hope you all enjoyed this story. I thought there weren't enough Poppy/Harry stories on ff one day when procrastinating and then this plot bunny came to me. I tried to ignore it and failed! If I were to write a sequel would any of you want to read it? I have some ideas, but I'm not sure whether to put them into story form yet.

If you have any requests for things to appear in the sequel or any comments about this story - please leave me a review! Cheers guys, thanks for being so nice to a completely new author.


End file.
